


M22的小船們

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Meitantei Conan Movie 22: Zero no Shikkounin | Zero the Enforcer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →M22劇情洩漏，小心點開→沒頭沒腦cross其他作品的怪衍生→大家都硬要耍帥
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Japan (Hetalia) & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	M22的小船們

「日本的治安……是不是該注意一下了？」亞瑟的眼神根本沒有放在本田身上，手套托下放在桌面，指尖輕輕扣著玻璃桌面：「無論是客觀造成的傷害，還是國際恐攻對於國家意志的存在威脅……」

視線不錯。東京高峰會的安排當然不會馬虎，飯店高樓的視野讓海洋的邊際都能盡收眼底。美麗的藍讓亞瑟瞇起眼睛，想起某些令人懷念的過往。

伴隨高峰會而來的各國在起居間內四散而坐，或閉目養神，或閱讀資料。各國的元首或代表要開會，而國家們也有自己的事情要處理。亞瑟並不在乎等等要談的會議主題，只是和地主國有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著。

聽出對方口氣裡淡淡的譏諷，本田倒是泰然自若。國家的交鋒可不只是在會議上展開，他不會自然在這裡區居下風。「您無需擔憂。」姿態端正端起茶杯，本田看著茶葉梗，亦不曾望向亞瑟：「每年四月左右，多少都會有些好發爆炸事件……我國會妥善處理。」

遭到對方影射自己大驚小怪，亞瑟的眼神終於準備放在這個黑髮男子身上，正要給予壓力時，一名不該出現在這裡的人類，卻在此刻映入眼簾。

他走路的方式相當安靜。亞瑟看著這個屬於靈長科的男性俯身在本田耳旁低語，那搖曳的髮尾色素淡薄，令他不禁懷疑亞洲人怎麼能將頭髮染得如此自然。

「您可以放心了。調查結束，只是我國內部事件，並非國際恐攻。」

本田雲淡風輕的聲音傳到耳中，亞瑟忍不住伸手想要拔下那和自己一樣的金髮好好研究，手指才微微震動，男人便像是發現自己的動作般突然轉頭，顯露而出的臉面無表情，眼神卻像是死守領土的獵犬。

喔？亞瑟挑眉，若無其事地攤開手表示沒有惡意，姿態輕鬆卻帶有俯視地靠上沙發背，露出挑釁的微笑。

那雙眼睛，看起來是風暴即將來臨的灰藍海洋呢。

**Author's Note:**

> （2018.06.30）  
> 其實大概在一年以前我就有跟宛開玩笑在聊APHx柯南的故事
> 
> 雖然把亞瑟和降谷放在一起我應該會各種意義上崩潰苦惱，但我個人覺得這個點子是非常有趣的XD
> 
> 本來想說這可能真的很雷…結果現在你看看XDDDD 我是不是都買會漲的股票XDD 不寫行嗎！！原本想的金髮特務追緝令故事太長 至少現在讓我掰一點！！
> 
> 不過我心中這三人都是攻恐怕是沒啥感情戲唱的XDbbb


End file.
